Levi X Reader This Love Is Grey
by JessicaKoningen
Summary: Obviously you can tell by the title that there will be some stuff going on. There is a lemon in this story so be aware. All LEMON rights go to E. L. James for giving me inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I really hope you enjoy this story, it is my first time writing a fan fiction for the series Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin), and I'm really proud of it! I'm also happy to say the lemon in this story is from one of my favourite books, emFifty Shades of Grey/em!  
I changed it a bit, but most of the writing goes to E L James, the author. Please enjoy.

Chapter One:

(Normal POV)

Today was the day that you spend time with Hanji. We would have fun all the time, even if Captain Levi would complain for no reason. 'He seriously needs to lighten up!' would be the response coming out of you when he left the room, and faced Hanji. She would always laugh, which would make you smile or laugh.

When you was walking down the hallways, you felt someone watching you. If anything, it was Jean. "Boo!" He screamed at you, and pounced on your back, which made you fall. "Ah! He got you every single time. He laughs and you laugh as well. Jean was one of your greatest and best friends, you wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Where you headed off to?" He asked, getting up and pulling you up with him. You brush yourself off, "Oh, going to spend the day with Hanji, you know, like every other Wednesday." "Oh okay, well, after that, want to hang out?" "Sure!" You smile and he smiles back, "I'll catch you later!" and he left.

You finally reached Hanji's office and knocked. "Who is it?" she says in her singing voice. You chuckle, "It's me!" You sing back. She tells me to come in and you do so. You sit down in the chair across from Hanji, just like you always do. "So, what are we doing today?" She smiles, "Well, you're going to bring some papers over to Captain Levi for me, just because I don't want to." You grunt. She chuckles and hands you the papers. "Here, his office is just around the corner, and, don't put yourself into any trouble, please." "Yeah, yeah, how hard can bring papers be!" You walk out of Hanji's office and head towards Captain Levi's office.

It was weird going to see him because you sort of had a little crush on him. It was a total weird feeling, for sure! You came up to his door and knocked. "Who is it, and state your business?" he said in his monotone voice, like always. "Cadet [name], here to bring papers from Hanji." "Come in." You gulped.

You pushed the door open and stumble through, tripping over your own feet and falling headfirst into the office. You dropped the papers and they were all over the place. 'Crap!' you thought to yourself. You were on your hands and knees in the doorway of Captain Levi's office, 'Great!'. You felt two hands on your shoulders, helping you stand up. You were too embarrassed to look at him, so you picked up the papers quickly and gave them to him.

When you finally looked up at him, you saw how his eyes were so narrow, and the colour was a deep, but gentle grey. For a guy who was over the age of thirty, he looked so young, so attractive, very attractive. You also found his height attractive, even though he was your height. He wore black dress pants and a white button up-shirt with his handkerchief below the neck, tucked in his shirt. His shirt was also tucked in his pants, which was even more attractive.

"I'm sorry for my clumsiness, I'll get going." You were so close to be out the door, when he stopped you. "Did I dismiss you?" "No..." You slowly said. You face him again, and smile slightly. He doesn't smile back. "Er..may I ask you a question?" "What is it?" You gulped and sighed, "Why. why don't you ever smile, you know, you always look, sad or mad." "I don't know how to answer that." "Um, sorry for asking." "It's fine, you are dismissed now." You nod and head back to Hanji's office.

You open Hanji's door and run and sit on the chair. "What happened back there?" She raises an eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Er..I sort of made a mess of myself, and, yeah!" You were blushing, just remembering that stumbled in his office like a fool. "What did you do? I told you not to do anything stupid!" "I know, I know, but all I did was trip in his office and ask why he doesn't smile, that's it!" She gasps at you. You give her a confused look. "Why would you do such a thing?" "Not my fault for falli-" "Not that! Asking why he doesn't smile!" she was now standing up, looking over me. "I'm sorry." "It's fine, just, don't do it again!" You nod.

A couple hours go by and the time with Hanji was over. "Thanks again for this awesome day! I'll see you next Wednesday?" "Yup! Same time!" You both smiled at each other and you started to head off to your room when you remembered that Jean wanted to hangout with you. You started jogging toward the group of people and was just about to tap Jean's shoulder, when you felt a hand land on your shoulder. You turn around and look to face Captain Levi.

(Levi's POV)

'When am I ever going to get those papers!?' I thought to myself, getting more mad. I was just going to get up when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it, and state your business?" I said. "Cadet [name], here to bring papers from Hanji." "Come in."

She pushed the door open and stumble through, tripping over her own feet and falling headfirst into my office. She dropped the papers and they were all over the was on your hands and knees in the doorway. I put my two hands on her shoulders, helping her stand up. She seemed too embarrassed to look at me, so she picked up the papers quickly and gave them to me.

When she finally looked up at me, she stared into my eyes. "I'm sorry for my clumsiness, I'll get going." She was so close to be out the door, when I stopped her. "Did I dismiss you?" "No..." She slowly said. She faced me again, and smiled slightly. I didn't smile back. "Er..may I ask you a question?" "What is it?" She sighed, "Why, why don't you ever smile, you know, you always look, sad or mad." "I don't know how to answer that." "Um, sorry for asking." "It's fine. You are dismissed now." She nodded and headed out of my office.

When she left my office, I felt, lonely for a second, but I knew I had to make that feeling go away. Anyways, I couldn't like a Cadet, that's not like me.

(Normal POV)

You look at him, wondering what he wants. "Cadet [your name], can I talk to you for a second, privately?" "Sure." You nodded and as he walked away slowly, you followed. You and Levi head off to his office when there's was a note on his door.

The note said there was sneering right now. He looked back at you and sighs slightly, like he really wanted to talk to you. "We will have to talk later. Come back to my office at 10 tonight." You nod and smile. You thought you could see a quick twitch of his lips want to turn into a smile. He quickly looked away and walked off.

All you could think was, 'Wow, I think I might be falling for the Captain.' You smiled to yourself and ran back over to Jean, who was sitting on the bench with...Annie? 'What the hell?' You thought, but then you also thought it was cute.

You turned around and decided to talk to some of your other best friends, Bertl and Reiner. They were always with each other, so you only really had to look for one of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

You saw them sitting with a couple more of your friends, so you ran to them. "Hey guys!" You cheerfully said, smiling. They smile back, "Hey!" You sit down beside Bertl and start joining the conversation. You guys started laughing and making random jokes.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Called Armin from a far. "What?" Someone said. "I just heard Hanji and Petra talking and Petra said that she has major feelings for the Captain and that she's going to ask him out on a date or something." He was out of breath by the time he reached the table. 'What? But how would everything turn out! How will things be? That's probably why the Captain wanted to see me, just to get me to help him ask out Petra. There goes that feeling.' You thought to yourself.

"Awe! That's so cute!" Bertl and you say at the same time. You look at each other and make that 'awe' noise together. Everyone just says wow. After Armin decided to tell us, everyone starts talking about it. You didn't really want to talk about it do you excused yourself from the table and went to your room.

Once you reached your room, you opened the door and plopped on your bed, looking up at the ceiling. 'Why?' You though, and closed your eyes. All you could think about was Levi and you actually together, but you knew that would never happen, and Petra would have the man if your dreams.

You assumed you have even sleeping for about two hours and you rubbed your eyes, then looked at the time. It was 9:30. 'Well, gotta go talk to Levi soon.' You thought to yourself.

You got off your bed and fixed your hair and brushed your teeth. You headed of to Levi's office. 'Wonder what he wants.' You thought to yourself. While you were walking to his office, you saw Petra going to his office as well. Oh no.

You moved to someone's door frame to see what's up up? You watched her go to Levi's door and knock. She waited a couple seconds, then said, "It's Petra, Sir." He opened the door. He probably knew what was going to happen, you thought he was going to say come in or yes, but he said he was busy as had to somebody coming to talk to him, then said sorry. 'That somebody was was me!' You squealed in your head.

She sighed and walked off. He closed the door behind him. You waited a couple of seconds then skipped off to his office.


	4. Chapter 4

(Lemon)

It was 10:00pm and Captain Levi wanted to see you. 'Odd', you thought to yourself. You skipped all the way down to his office, and was pretty excited, because you knew 100% that you liked the man a lot, he was just too attractive.

You knocked on his door and waited a couple seconds. He opened the door and smiled slightly, "You needed to talk to me?" "Yes, come in!", his voice was husky, you liked it. You walked in and when you were going to ask something else, he shut the door hard.

He slammed you against the door and pinned you against it. He had you hands above your head, you were confused a little bit, but when he started giving you kisses on your neck, you melted in with them. He found your weak spot on and gently bit it, you moan. You could feel the smirk on his face. He kissed up your jawline, and passionately kissed your lips. You slip from his grip and put your hands around his neck, to deepen the kiss. He started unbuttoning your shirt and gave feather like kisses along your jawline.

He slowly pulls off your shirt and let's it drop to the floor. He also takes out the hair tie you were using to tie your hair back. He smiles once he watches your hair fall to your shoulders, and goes to your ear and whispers. "I like [your colour of hair] haired ladies!", and kisses your ear. His lips go back to your lips and his kiss is demanding, while his tongue and yours collide. He put his arms around you and hauls you against his body, while you can feel his erection, and he languidly pushes it into you.

You moan into his mouth, you can hardly contain the riotous feelings- or are they hormones?- that rampage through your body. You move your hands up to his face and into his hair. It was soft, unruly. You tug gently, and he groans. He lets you go, "Lets go to my room." He gently picks you up bridal style and quietly, but quickly makes it a door down to his room.

He puts you down, and eases you toward the bed, until he knew your knees reached the bed. Releasing you, he falls to his knees. He grabbed your hips with both hands and runs his tongue around the navel, and licking your hips bones. "Ah" You groan.

Seeing him on his knees in front of you was so unexpectedly hot. Your hands in his hair, pulling a bit when trying to slow you're too-loud breathing. He gazes up at you through his long lashes, with his smoky grey eyes. His hands reached up to your zipper and undid them.

Without taking eyes off each other, his hands move down to your waistband, skimming you and and moving to your behind. His hands glide slowly down your backside to your thighs, removing your jeans as they go. You cannot look away.

He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact with you. He leans forward, running his nose up the apex between your thighs. You feel him, _there._

"You smell good," he mourners, and closes his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, and you practically convulse. He reached up and tugs the duvet off the bed, then pushes you gently so you fall on the mattress.

With him still kneeling, he grasps your feet and undoes your [type of shoe], pulling off your shoes and socks. You raise yourself up on your elbows to see what he's doing. You pant...wanting. He runs his tongue along your instep and then his teeth. 'How could I feel this, _there?'_ You fall back on the bed, moaning, you hear his soft chuckle.

"Oh, [your name], what I could do to you," he whispers. He removes your jeans completely, so you're laying there with just your bra and panties. "You're very beautiful, [your name], can't wait to get inside you." 'Holy shit, his words, so seductive' you thought.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself?" "What?" You frown. "Don't be coy, [your nickname], show me." He whispers. You shake your head, "I don't know what you mean?" "How do you make yourself come?" You shake your head, "I don't." He raises an eyebrow, "Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that."

He undoes the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulls his jeans down, his eyes still on you. He leans down, quickly jerks your legs apart and crawls onto the bed between your legs. He hovers over you, you squirm with need.

"Keep still," he murmurs, and then leans down and kisses the inside of your thighs, trailing kisses up, over the material of your panties, kissing you.

'Oh, how am I suppose to keep still?' You thought. "We're going to have to work on keeping you still baby." He trails kisses your belly and his tongue dips into your navel. Still he's heading north, kissing you across your torso. Your skin is burning. You're clawing at the sheets beneath you.

He lies down beside you and his hand trails up from your hip, to your waist, and up to your breast. He gazes down at you, his expression unreadable, and gentle cups your breast.

"You fit my hand perfectly, [your name]," he murmurs, and dips his index finger into the cup of your bra and gently yanks it down, freeing your beast, but the underwire and fabric of the cup force it upward. His finger moves to your other breast and repeats the process your breast sweep and your nipples harden under his steady gaze.

"Very nice," he whispers appreciatively, and your nipples harden even more. He blows very gently on one as his thumb slowly rolls the end of your nipple, elongating it. You groan, feeling the sweet sensation all the way to your groin. You are so wet. His lips close around your other nipple, and when he tugs, you nearly convulse.

"Let's see if you can come like this," he whispers, continuing his slow, sensual assault. Your nipples beat the delicious brunt of his fingers and lips, settling alight every single nerve ending, so that your whole body sings with sweet agony that just doesn't stop.

"Oh...please," you beg, and you pull your head back, you open your mouth as you groan, your legs stiffening. 'Holy hell, what's happening to me?' You thought.

"Let's go baby," he murmurs. His teeth close around your nipple, and his thumb and finger pull hard, and you fall apart in his hands, your body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. He kisses you, deeply, his tongue in your mouth absorbing your cries.

'Oh my,' you though. He gazes down at you, a satisfied smile on his face, while you're sure there's nothing but gratitude and awe on yours. "You are very responsive," he breathes. "You're going to have to learn to control that, and it's going to be so much fun teaching you how." His voice is husky, and kisses you again.

Your breathing is still ragged as you calm down from your orgasm. His hand moves down to your waist, to your hips, and then cups you intimately..._jeez_. His fingers slips through the material of your panties and slowly circle around you- _there_. Briefly, he closes his eyes, and his breathing hitches.

"You're so deliciously wet. God, I want you." He thrusts his finger inside you, and you cry as he does it again and again. He palms your clitoris and you cry out once more. He pushes inside you harder and harder still. You groan.

Suddenly, he sits up and tugs off your panties and throws them on the floor. Pulling if his boxers briefs, his erection springs free. 'Holy cow,' you thought. He reaches over to his bedside table and beans a foil packet, and then he moves between your legs, spreading them farther apart. He knees up and pulls a condom onto his considerable length. 'Oh no... Will it? How?' You began to think.

"Don't worry, you expand too." He breathes, his eyes on you. He leans down. His hands on either side of your head, so he's hovering over you, staring down into your [eye colour] eyes, his jaw clenched, eyes burning. It's only now that you register he's still wearing his shirt.

"You really want to do this?" He asks softly. "Please." You beg. "Pull your knees up," he orders softly, and you quickly obey him. "I'm going to duck you now Miss [last name]," he murmurs as he positions the head of his erection at your sex. "Hard." He whispers, and slams into you.

"Aargh!" You cry as you feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside you as he rips through your virginity. He stills, gazing down at you, his eyes bright with ecstatic triumph. His mouth is open slightly, and his breathing his harsh. He groans, "You're so tight. You okay?" You nod, your eyes wipe, your hands on his forearms. You feel so full. He stays still, letting you her use to his length, and that overwhelming feeling that he's inside you.

"I'm going to move now baby." He breathes after a moment, his voice right. He eases back with slowness, and he closes his eyes and groans, and thrusts into you again. You cry out a second time, and he still moves. "More?" He whispers, voice raw. "Yes." You breathe. He does it once more, and stills again. "Again?" He breathes. "Yes." It's a plea.

He moves, but doesn't stop this time. He shifts to his elbows, holding you down with his weight. At first, he moves slowly, easing himself on and out of you. And as you feel more confident about his length in you, your hips move to meet him. As he speeds up, you moan, and pounds on, picking up speed and relentless rhythm. You keep up, meeting his thrusts. He puts his hands closer to your face, kissing you hard. His teeth pulling your lower lip again. He shifts slightly, and you can feel something building up inside you. You start to stiffen as he thrusts on and on. Your sensation...only him...only you...oh, please...you stiffen.

"Come for me [nickname]," he whispers breathlessly, and you unravel at his words, exploding around him as you climax underneath him. As he comes, he calls out your name, thrusting hard.

You are still panting, trying to slow your breathing. 'Wow, that was outstanding,' you think. You open you eyes and his eyes were closed, his forehead pressed against yours. Levi's eyes flicker open and gazes down at you, dark but soft. He gently presses a kiss on your forehead and slowly pulls himself out of you.

"Ooh!" You wince at the unfamiliarity. "Did I hurt you?" Levi asks as he lies down beside you, propped on one elbow. You grin, "you're asking me if you hurt me?" The irony is not lost on me." His smile is small, but still noticeable. "Seriously, did I hurt you?"

You stretch out beside him, feeling relaxed. You grin at him, which you can't stop doing. The pleasure was so indescribable!

"You're biting your lip, and you still haven't answered my question." He said, admiring you as you bite your lip, then stop.

"You didn't hurt me at all, you made me feel amazing!" Now you were smiling, and so was he, "I'm glad."


End file.
